


Don't go chasing waterfalls

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Cos'è che posso fare, allora?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Lasciarmi andare."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go chasing waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).



"Non capisco", commenta, e il tono della sua voce è al limite della sconfitta. "Non posso continuare a Evocarti, come sto facendo..."

"Perché ogni Evocazione richiede un quantitativo di Mana superiore a quello della volta precedente. Ti prosciugheresti, prima o poi," ribatte, pronto; la sua voce è tenue come quella di José, un refolo di vento che si fa sempre più debole mentre la tempesta, che infuriava fino a poco prima, si dissolve e si spegne. "Non sta a me ricordarti principi della magia che tu stesso insegni nella tua Scuola, Zay."

"... e non posso inventare un incantesimo, distillare una pozione, convocare uno spirito, qualunque cazzo di cosa riesca a farti passare da questa parte di piano." Zlatan non gli risponde, questa volta; ha compreso che quelle di José non sono domande. "Cos'è che posso fare, allora?"

"Lasciarmi andare."

"Cos'è che posso fare di _sensato_."

"Lasciarmi andare," ripete Zlatan. Per un lungo momento, una corrente di aria gelida riempie la sala circolare, fa svolazzare gli abiti di José, gli scompiglia i capelli, preme contro la sua bocca sussurrando promesse in lingue che nessuno stregone pronuncia più, che nessuna tradizione ricorda, e che sopravvive, forse, in qualche eco nel sangue degli zingari che praticavano per primi le Arti. "Un giorno, forse."

Zay lo guarda negli occhi, dritto in quel viso che già comincia a sbiadire e scolorire - tra qualche istante non potrà più nemmeno toccarlo, ed è per questo che si aggrappa alla sua carne viva, al corpo muscoloso e possente, come se ne dipendesse della sua stessa vita. Ne smaschera all'istante quella bugia, ma non è ancora pronto a dirgli addio. Forse non lo sarà mai.

"Sì, un giorno," concorda, con una leggerezza forzata. Zlatan lo bacia un'ultima volta, un soffio che sa di primavera nelle terre selvagge, di brughiera semibruciata dal sole, di foglie calpestate dal tramestio di zoccoli, di vite passate ed esistenze future.

Un istante più tardi, il re dell'Aria non è più in questo piano, e il più potente degli stregoni della sua generazione piega un ginocchio a terra, vedendo le sue ultime speranze dissolversi insieme agli ultimi spifferi di vento.


End file.
